Warmth At Night
by MJtheMinerKing
Summary: When Tide can't fall asleep one night, she decides to seek out her boss for a little bit of help with that. ((AN: This is just a little mini-fic I decided to write for fun. I'd love some constructive criticism, since I'm always looking for ways to improve!)) [Lord Dominator x OC]


All her hairs stood up on end as she pulled her thin blanket around herself. Tide knew she could be in much worse conditions, but even in the most comfortable cell Dominator could provide for her, she was still freezing in the cold night. Normally, her ship had been a warm and enjoyable place for her to live her life as her part time assistant, mechanic, weapon designer, programmer, and of course, prisoner, but ever since that blasted Commander Peepers had struck its core with the Frostonium ray, the ship had chilled severely. Not to mention, it bummed her out that she was the only one aboard who didn't receive any cryogenic powers. Going against her better judgement, she stood up, knowing that she was allowed to roam the halls freely, and ventured out, knowing the only place where she could get warmth without singeing her eyebrows off.

When she arrived at her target destination, the fear was reverberating through her so loudly that it overshadowed her heartbeat. She quietly whispered into the room, "L-Lord Dominator? Are you awake?" A loud groaning noise from the bed indicated that she hadn't yet fallen asleep.

"What is it, Tide? What do you want?" she asked, only mildly annoyed; nighttime visits were much more preferable for her, since she didn't have anything else to do at night. Daytime was all about conquering, destroying, and harvesting Volcanium, but the night was usually silent and peaceful. So quiet and peaceful, in fact, that Dominator had actually decided to try and sleep for once.

"I, um… I don't know if you remember, but I… haven't really developed any half-decent methods of thermoregulation. And, I was wondering if…" When she came to this part, she began to quiet down, getting increasingly nervous. "Could I maybe sleep in here tonight? So that you could keep me warm?" The sigh that followed her question didn't seem like a good sign for Tide, so she began to back away before she heard Dominator mutter, "Fine," and lift up the blankets so she could get in.

As Tide scuttled over, a billion thoughts rushed through her mind, with a few dirty ones mixed in there. When she pushed them away, she climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over herself and snuggling up close to Dominator. She had wished for a moment like this for the few months that she had been employed under her villainous rule, but had never gotten a chance until now. Her green speckled skin glistened in the faint glow from the walls of her ship, and Tide looked into her reddish-pink eyes with a slight smile on her face. Dominator didn't really return the smile, but by the way she quickly drifted off to sleep, her arm around Tide, you could tell she was at least somewhat content. As she said goodnight, she decided it was now or never. She leaned in, giving her boss a gentle kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "I love you." Judging by the response she got, which was nothing, she thought Dominator had already completely dozed off, and simply closed her eyes to try and get some rest as well, which she was never particularly good at.

However, Tide would be getting no sleep on this night, due to what happened next. She felt something soft against her cheek, then heard a gentle whisper of, "I love you too, I guess," from Dominator. Her blush covered most of her face, until she heard what sounded like a camera. The temporary blinding flash of light woke her up, causing her head to immediately look towards the source of the light. It was indeed a camera, with a very bright flash, held by the one and only wandering weirdo, Wander. Tide was ready to chase the little orange fur ball through the ship, until Dominator held her back, muttering, "That wandering dork isn't worth our time," and falling asleep once more. Tide, however, filled with billions of emotions, simply stayed there, trying to wake up from what she thought was a dream.


End file.
